Puppet Panic
by Nut02
Summary: Mabel is trying to cheer Dipper up, only to find a deathly fear that could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Mabel's POV:**

"Hey Dip!" I said vibrantly over the thunder outside.

"What do you want Mabel? Didn't I make it clear: this is Dipper time."

Hmmm wonder what he's mad about THIS time. I wanted to cheer my brother up,

So I decided to begin a fantastically fantastic happy fun times montage.

I started out with a couple jokes:

"Hey, why did the pelican get thrown out of a restaurant?"

"MABEL SHUT UP."

But that didn't work out so well.

Then I decided to do a fun song, and I invited Candy and Grenda over to help out:

"Doo doo doo Come on Dipper we are all friends here doo doo doo!"

"OWWW GRENDA WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"

That wasn't so great either. I ended up with a black eye, Grenda was chugging expired milk, and Candy was in a full body cast.

I didn't know what else to do. I only had one option.

"PUPPET SHOW!" I screamed, this time defeating the blinding glare of lighting outside.

I was surprised, because Dipper screamed like a little girl, and hid under his blankets.

"C'mon Dipper. I'm not that ugly.

"Mabel, either leave the room, or put those demons away.

"Wow Dipper, your scared of these?" I said as I made the puppet prance around in his face.

Dipper was sweating, and waving his hands in a frantic motion.

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't, Dipper, my fearless brother, was scared of a piece of felt with eyes.

Dipper started pounding on the ground, and I heard Grunkle Stan rush up the stairs.

"What is going on in- Oh no. Mabel, you don't know what you've done. "Soos, get the truck!

I looked over on the bed, and Dipper laid there, unconscious.

What have I done. Went through my mind. What have I done.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan's POV:

"Oh jeez. The poor kid. I hope he's gonna be alright.

MABEL!" I said powerfully.

"Grunkle Stan, please explain what is going on! I'm scared!" She said frantically.

"Mabel, Mabel, sweetie. Calm down. The kid will be alright, just a little frightened, that's all.

"But... Why?"

"Ok, ok. I will tell you the whole story, if it makes ya sleep at night.

It all started when you two were born. Your parents weren't exactly expecting twins.

Believe it or not, your parents would try EVERYTHING to keep you kiddos occupied.

The terrible choice that it was, your parents invited ME over to entertain you two.

I wasn't prepared, so I ran in your kitchen and pulled out a knife, some cherry syrup, some felt, googly eyes, and some glue.

I decided to make a puppet, and then make it look like he was dying, with the knife and the cherry syrup.

"YOU MONSTER."

Hey, hey. Let me finish.

Well, you were laughing your head off, but your brother, he was paralyzed from his neck to his waist.

He got scared. REALLY SCARED.

That's all."

"That's... all?!" Mabel asked.

"Yep. That's all."

But... WHY?!" Mabel questioned.

"Honey, by "thats all," I mean "that is all I know. We will see what the doctor has to say, and we will go from there."

Doctors POV:

"Yep, looks like he is temporarily paralyzed out of shock. Don't know what could have triggered this though.

"I caused it." Stan mumbled quietly.

"Excuse me? How did you cause this?"

"It's a long story."

Dipper's POV:

"S-S-Stan? Is that you?"

"Dipper! You're ali- I mean.. Yes it's me!" Stan said.

"What happened?"

"Mab- Uh I.. Scared you a little bit... You know... The thing.

"STAN."


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper's POV:

"How could you do such a thing?" Dipper asked, sadly.

"I.. uh... I dunno. I'm sorry kid. I forgot."

'Well, I don't think I can forgive you this time." Said Dipper, while turning over on his other side.

Mabel gave Stan the "you don't have to do this face," but he just ignored her.

"How can I make it up to ya?" Said Stan, actually feeling bad for once.

"Maybe... I got it!"

"Oh jeez." Said Stan.

"A round in Dancy Pants Revolution! If you win, I'll forgive you. If I win, you have to dance around... IN A BIKINI!"

Mabel was about to confess, but she was cut off to Stan saying,

"I accept."

Old Man McGucket's POV:

"Hello! (HUCK-TOO!) we have a heck of a match today!" Announced McGucket, to and imaginary crowd. (Mabel)

"We have.. Dipper the Destructor! Versus... S-S-Spicy... Pants... Stan? HAHAHAHAH!"

"Nowwwwww... Firrrrsttttt upppp... weeeee havv-

"MCGUCKET LETS MOVE IT!" Yelled Mabel, scarfing down some popcorn.

"WE HAVE DIPPER!"

Dipper began dancing, not missing a beat. Mabel knew that Stan would lose, and that she should be the one dancing, and that they shouldn't be taking such nonsense this far.

"Dipper.. I am the one that..."

But Stan was already dancing. He wasn't that bad either. Until...

Dipper brought out HIS worst fear.


	4. Chapter 4

"AHHH! GET THAT THING AWAY!"

Dipper held a frog in front of Stan's face.

"Stan? Is afraid of frogs? And heights?"

"Yep said Dipper enthusiastically."

"WHY I OUGHTTA!" Said Stan, nervous and scared at the same time.

"You oughtta what?" Said Dipper, knowing he was right.

"STOP." Said Mabel, tired of the confusion. "You are both taking this too far. Dipper, I was the one that scared you, not Stan."

Dipper just stared at her, straight in the eye.

It was quiet, but the silence was broken by Soos, swerving into the arcade in his truck, knocking everything over, screaming "SOOOOOOSSSSS!"

That made them all chortle, but then they got back to business.

"So Mabel, you.. were the one that scared me?"

"Sadly, yes." Mabel said, disappointed in herself.

"Don't be sad, you didn't know. I'm proud of you for confessing like that."

"Yeah, thanks Mabel, I thought I was gonna roll an ankle.' Said Stan laughing.

They all left the arcade in Soos' truck, and Stan drove for safety precautions.

Before they left the truck, Dipper asked...

"Mabel, now that you know our secrets.. it would only be right if you told us yours..."

"Yeah hambone, only right." Soos said, stuffing his face with victory nachos.

"I guess it will always be a secret." Mabel said,


End file.
